


Twisted Magic

by DarkstarWolf53



Series: Chaos AU [9]
Category: Errortale-Fandom - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkstarWolf53/pseuds/DarkstarWolf53
Summary: Sarid is done playing nice. The Destroyer must die for what he did.Warning: includes a lot of bloodshed, physical torture, and soul torture. Sarid is at his most cruel here.Cupcake Paints wrote almost all of this arc. Still won't let me add her as co creator tho
Series: Chaos AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707469
Kudos: 1





	1. Silenced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CupcakePaints](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakePaints/gifts).



> Sarid, Axelia Chaos! Error (C) Cupcake Paints 
> 
> Storm (C) me

Error leans against a tree in the forest, practicing his weaving. He is interrupted by a rustle in a nearby bush. He hesitates... then puts his weaving away and gets up, walking away from the rustling. A different bush behind him rustles.

"Heh E-Error, y-you're gettin worked up over b-bushes." He says to himself, another rustle. "I-It's probably just the w-wind o-or a bunny or somethin..."

Another much closer rustle, he speeds up a little

"Th-Then again..."

He gets a weird sense of Deja vu, like... this situation... is one he's been in. The rustles continue.

"Th-there's somethin out there."

Error begins running and the rustling quickens as well. He looks back and can tell whatever's in the bushes is chasing him. He keeps running then the rustling suddenly... stops.

He stands there panting, looking around, and turning to face the direction he was running from. Nothing. There's nothing. No movement except the breeze. No sound except the birds. This unsettles Error all the more. A sense of dread washes over him.

"H... Hello?"

Error both wishes someone would and wouldn't answer him. He doesn't know which he'd fear more.

"Greetings." A voice says behind him

Error definitely would have preferred the other option. He recognizes the voice immediately.

Someone grabs him around his chest and pulls him into the shadows of the bushes.

"S-Sarid..." Fear is apparent in his voice.

"You are quite a lot of trouble Destroyer. Not only do you keep evading death, but you have managed to sway Lia's way of thinking."

Error feels something cold pressed against his neck

"So I've been thinking, and came up with a solution. You were able to best me because you swayed Lia, and you were only able to sway Lia because you were able to speak."

The cold calmness of Sarid's voice makes Error even more frightened.

"But what if... that ability... were taken away..."

Sarid runs his knife across the front of Error's neck.

The pain of the cut causes Error to lurch forward. He manages one last scream before the magic in his neck that allows him to speak is cut off.

Sarid lets go of Error and he falls to his knees, holding his neck, coughing.

"There. Now the fun can truly begin."

Error looks up at Sarid, fear in his eyes. He quickly stands up.

"Go on, my mouse. Maybe if you run, I'll let you go free." His smile is malicious " ** _Run_** "


	2. On the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wounded and unable to speak, Error is on the run

Error stumbles but takes off running into the forest, avoiding trees and bushes, and doing his best not to trip over sticks.

 _Why?_ Error thinks to himself. _Why is he still after me? I thought he had finally given up... at least... I hoped he did._

He pants as he holds his neck, not that he has to, the pain is significantly less than it was, and the bleeding has slowed.

 _Wait._ Error thinks. He listens closely and hears... Nothing?

_Isn't he supposed to be chasing me? He told me to run. He even called me his 'mouse' which under any other circumstances, I would have asked if that was a comment about my height. But now... I don't hear anything... or..."_

He rubs his head and stops.

_Maybe that's just cause I'm talking in my head so much..._

_...So... I should be quiet..._

_...uhh... yeah..._

He looks around, it's a nice day. Other than the imminent doom.

_...nice weathe-oh for the love of code be quiet! Why is it when you need quiet your mind is the loudest. Oh goshdangit SHUT UP!_

He slaps himself and his thoughts quiet. He listens closely... nothing.

_Ok... good. Maybe he decided to give me a head start?"_

He hears birds fly off in the distance.

 _"I should probably take it._ "

He takes off running, not as fast as before. He's careful not to make any noise, and with his voice gone, it's... a little easier.


	3. The Hunt Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt begins...

_"So... you're... letting him go?"_ A familiar determination ghost asks Error's tormentor _. "I think you are mad Sarid, I don't understand you anymore."_

"Whoever said I was sane?" He smirks. "I want to punish him; panic and fear seem a good way to do it."

_"Hasn't he been through enough Sarid?"_

He ignores her last remark, standing in the same place he was when he told Error to run.

_"What has he done?"_

"He's turned you against me for one thing, he's made you believe all his lies. Which is why I had to silence him."

_"I'm not against you Sarid. I love you. I want to help you, and I want you to get help."_

Sarid chuckles "Get help?"

_"Yes. You're not right in the head Sarid. You're sick. You need help. Your hate is still blinding you to the truth, maybe now more than ever."_

Sarid rolls his eyes

_"See?! That! That right there just helps prove my point. Even after I showed you your suppressed memories you still can't see the truth."_

"After you showed me what _you_ say are my memories. How can I believe them? You were swayed by that Destroyer and decided to take his side, how can I be sure that those were actual memories and not something that you just fabricated to get your way?" he says very matter of factly.

Axelia gawks at him.

_"Are you serious?! Do you seriously believe that I would be cruel enough to do that to you?!"_

"Well. You are sharing my determination."

 _"The entire world doesn't revolve around you, you know! I have my own morals, and my own determination. I'm only latched onto yours. Your determination and your hatred have no effect on mine, only on my strength."_ She sighs. _"Sarid... close your eyes if you want. But don't blame me, and don't blame Error when you fall off a cliff."_

Sarid yawns and grins at her

 _"I'm going to reserve my strength for when I inevitably have to save you from your own stupidity. You won't destroy your own soul by destroying Error if I have anything to say about it. I'll leave you to your thoughts, as stupid as they may be. But keep three words in mind."_ She says them as she holds up her fingers. _"I. Love. You."_ And with that, she disappears.

Sarid frowns, turning his knife in his hands.

"You've had enough time Destroyer."

He laughs and climbs up into a tree. A flock of birds that were in it fly away noisily.

"I'm coming for you"


	4. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempt to hide...

He jumps from branch to branch. Intending to have the high ground when he catches up with his prey

Error continues his pace, finally taking his hand away from his neck. He slows down as he looks at it, and finds it’s covered with red. Error glitches as he sees that not only is his hand stained red, but so is the scarf around his neck. He's annoyed at first, but then a look of terror comes across his face as he slowly turns around, looking down at the ground behind him. There in the pure white snow are drops of bright red blood.

_Error.exe has crashed_

_Rebooting..._

Sarid had no trouble finding his prey's path. The footprints mixed with the fresh trail of blood drops made it quite easy. He gives a malicious smile. He hasn't quite come across Error yet. But he can tell he's closing in.

 _Rebooting_...

...

_Windows start up noise_

_O-Oh sh-_ He begins running full speed

Sarid turns his head as he hears a familiar, computer type sound nearby. He gives a quiet laugh.

"So finally see the problem you're leading yourself to Destroyer? Hm, hm, this will be fun."

He runs among the trees with agility, quickly catching up to the wounded mouse. Error hears branches break and odd footsteps

_He's catching up!_

He tries to quicken his pace but it's no use, he can only push himself so far. He begins weaving through the trees making sure his footprints seem scattered. He then hides, trying his best to slow his breathing.

Just as Sarid caught sight of his prey he lost him. Error was playing hard to get. This would make it interesting. Sarid slows his pace as he tries to decipher the footprints.

"The Destroyer did a good job. But not good enough."

Footprints after all, no matter how confusing, always have to come to an end...

Error sits at the base of a tree, partially concealed by a bush. He shivers.

_Come on come on! I can't escape. Hiding is my best bet._

After a couple minutes Sarid has finally realized where the footprints lead. He jumps out of the trees and walks in the direction he knows Error went. His smile gets wider as he decides to have some fun.

" _Little fly, little fly caught in my web. You can try, you can try, to cover your steps. I must hide, I must hide the little fly said. But the spider is close, and soon you'll be dead!_ "

Error gulps, tightly closing his eyes. He's almost holding his breath.

_Teleport! Maybe I can teleport!_

He tries and nothing happens.

_Come on!_

He concentrates and tries again, but instead of a portal Error feels a sharp pain in the wound on his neck and feels a spark escape the cut. Pain. A sharp intake of breath. Followed by Error covering up his mouth.

At the breath Sarid's smile becomes wider as he slowly approaches Error's hiding spot.

Error wills with all he has that he could be anywhere but here, as he hears the steady sound of crunching snow. Each footstep sounds slowed down.

_Crunch_

_Crunch_

_Crunch_

_Crunch..._

_...Silence_

"Knock knock." A voice says beside Error's hiding spot, and he hears a knock on the very same tree he's using as cover.

"Oh that's right you can't answer. Guess I'll have to do both parts. Who's there?"

Error slowly and quietly tries to get up, hoping that he might just have the chance to sneak around and run

"Found. Found who?"

Just as he was about to run, Sarid's knife attacks surround him

He steps out in front of Error. Hunter and hunted, face to face.

"Found _you_."


	5. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped

Error stands there, frozen in place. He knows he's not getting away.

"What's the matter? Accepted your fate?" Sarid grins

Error rolls his eyes. The original adrenaline has worn down a bit.

"Don't give me that look Destroyer. I know you don't want to die. Why don't you run?" His grin gets wider.

Error takes in a breath but when he tries to talk, silence.

_Dang I already forgot_.

"I don't read mouths. Or minds."

Error glares at him. He points at himself, points to the distance, points at Sarid, slides his finger across his throat, then points at himself again.

"What makes you think I want you to try to run just so that I can hunt you down and kill you?" His grin gets even more menacing.

 _That! That's what!_ He points at Sarid with both hands.

"Haha.... you're right." Sarid sends slash attacks at Error, he dodges. Error runs out of Sarid's reach, but Sarid creates red knife attacks. The attacks fly at Error, pinning him by the sleeves and scarf to a nearby tree.

Error struggles _Let me go! Agh! I need to escape_!

"Gotcha." Sarid says and slowly walks up to Error, the snow crunching beneath his boots.

Giving up on struggling Error glares at Sarid again. _I should make you pay for jacket repairs_.

"Hmmm... now... what should I do? Should I let my mouse go to catch again? Or should I just end its life now?"

" _Again with the mouse stuff_ " Error thinks " _If he's a cat, I need a dog_."

Sarid puts his knife up to Error's chest, bringing him back to the present.

Error's eyes widen. He studies Sarid's face

"This old wound I gave you is quite faded; wouldn't you say Destroyer?"

Error looks down, then back up as his eye lights shrink in fear. He shakes his head no.

"I would say so. Why don't I fix that?” Sarid slashes across Error's chest diagonally

Error's eyes close tight, his head flies back and his mouth opens. It looks like he's screaming... but no sound comes out. Sarid slashes in the other direction, a fresh criss-cross cut is in Error's chest.

Tears stream down Error's face.

Pain, pain is all Error can think about right now. Pulsing, stinging, bleeding pain. He opens his eyes, vision blurred by tears. Sarid is very close to him, just... watching. The look of pain on Error's face is replaced with fear, then curiosity.

"Why haven't I killed you yet?"

 _Thought you said you couldn't read minds._ Error thinks.

"I've realized something. I can't have fun with your pain and emotions if you're dead. So this is my game. To make you run as much as possible, and to chase you down."

Error sweats. _I don't like this game_

"I'm going to walk a certain distance away. Once I do the attacks pinning you there will vanish. When they vanish, you're free to go. Who knows... I might even spare you."

He grins, a grin that tells Error that Mercy is out of the question.

"I'm not entirely sure what distance I need to go, so I'll just keep walking until I feel like giving chase again." Sarid turns his back to Error and starts walking "Catch you later." He winks.

Error glares, _That... was a pun. If he was a Frisk I would have said he was flirting with me_...

Some time goes by and the red glowing knives holding Error in place begin to flicker.

 _I wonder why my teleport didn't work_. Error ponders, not yet noticing the flickering. _I'm guessing that the bond between my soul and my voice being broken by the cut in my neck is the reason. But... my portals aren't connected to my voice. I guess it's just because there's now a separation in the link between my soul and my body that some of my magic isn't working... wait! Can I even use blasters anymore?_!

He raises his arm to summon a blaster and manages to do so. He sighs, then looks down at his hand... his... free... hand...Facepalm.

 _How long have I been free and didn't notice_? Error is disappointed in himself. _Oh well, at least I don't have to go on foot at the moment_.

Just then he gets a sharp pain in the criss cross cut. The blaster wavers... and vanishes.

 _Welp. On foot it is_.


	6. Crimson Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiding

Error runs, not a full out run but a healthy run. Blood dripping steadily. Thankfully it's not a lot, but it does leave a nice trail for his attacker to follow. He weaves through the trees, panting and sweating. He stops, leaning his weight against a tree. He tries to catch his breath, followed by a twinge of pain in his chest.

 _Dangit. That stings_ Error thinks lifting his hand up to his chest. He begins walking. _Any distance I can gain is good distance._

Sarid leans against a tree, sharpening his knife on a rock. Sparks fly.

"Well Lia... Nothing to say?"

_Silence_

"No reprimands? No arguments?"

_Silence_

"...Guess I'm just talking to myself here." He says with a small smirk. He can feel Axelia's presence so he's not worried, "Heh..."

 _"...I miss you_." Comes a quiet voice.

"I'm right here." He says snarkily as Axelia appears

_"I miss the old you. The hotheaded boy who used to have fun. Who used to believe that we could do great things. Who was determined to help people..."_

"..."

_"Where did he go?"_

"...Lost. Along with everything else."

_"Lost things... can be found..."_

"Not this."

" _...I... I don't believe that. There's still good in you Sarid... I see it sometimes. I miss him Sarid. I miss that boy I used to know... I miss you... brother_."

She disappears, with some tears in her eyes.

Sarid looks at her with surprise... then regret. He reaches out his hand to where she was, then puts his hand over his heart. Then he looks at his reflection in the knife in his hand. His expression changes to... emptiness.

"She's only trying to get me to stop. That's what all that talk was about..." His eyes flash with Determination. "I have a job I must finish. And nothing you can say will change my mind. He's corrupted you. And for that he must pay.”

He decides to get moving. He stands up straight, then says aloud. "I'm sorry sister, but that Sarid is gone."

He takes off, into the forest searching for a sign of which direction Error went. It doesn't take long before Sarid finds the trail his prey is leaving behind. He keeps a steady pace slowly gaining on Error. This is quite entertaining, making the Destroyer run.

Error keeps his pace, panting and sweating.

 _Could really go for some chocolate right now_.

He doesn't even try making a 'chocolate-stealing' portal, remembering very well what happened when he tried to teleport. He rubs his neck gently.

_Man I wish I knew how to heal... but then... I guess I'd just be draining my energy faster by doing that_.

Still running he smacks his hand to his forehead

_I should have saved some healing items or something! Why am I so dumb?_

Then he hears a branch snap.

 _Sarid. He's after me again. I'm never going to outrun him... maybe I could.._.

He quickly summons a blaster and jumps onto it, floating in the air. Upon finding a tree a bit of a distance away, he hops off the blaster onto a sturdy branch. Then he feels the pain in his chest again. He gets rid of the blaster before it disappears on its own and settles onto the branch. Now to wait.

Sarid follows the blood until it stops, then he continues following Error's footprints... until those stop too. Confused for a moment, he looks around, then examines the footprints and realizes what Error did.

"Very clever Destroyer!" he shouts "But I'm still going to find you!"

He searches the surrounding area, looking up, for any broken branches or fallen pine needles. Any sign that something large may have disturbed the trees

Some minutes go by and Error still hasn't been found. He's staying very still up on his branch. He's seen Sarid a few times through the trees, but Sarid apparently hadn't seen him.

More time passes. Sarid is frustrated now. He continues looking around until...

_Snap_


	7. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Destroyer is getting weaker

_fsdhhf!_ Error had shifted his weight and in doing so caused a small twig to snap off the tree.

Sarid follows the sound until he finds the twig. He examines it then glances upwards. He moves on until he's blocked by trees to Error. He climbs up a tree and carefully makes his way over to him.

Error's soul is beating fast, he's trying to breathe quietly and listen. But it's hard to listen with the rhythm of beats in your head. He looks around when he hears a snap, but he can't tell where it came from.

In an instant Error is knocked out of the tree from behind. Sarid tackles him to the ground; neither one is injured from the fall thanks to a snowbank under the tree. Sarid pushes Error down and holds him still, pinning him on his back. He struggles but it's no use. He's trapped... again. Fear shows in Error's eyes as he braces for inevitable pain.

"Aw where's that fight? Have you given up already?"

Error gives Sarid an angry glare.

 ** _You_** _try getting chased around a code forsaken forest by a lunatic and see how **you** feel_.

He struggles again

"Good. I'm not done with you yet Destroyer." He places his knife on Error's chest.

Error gives him a defiant look

"Aw what's the matter? Not enjoying my game?" He gives a sly grin

_Get a life, Sarid, and take it far away from me._

Error continues his defiant stare, then Sarid cuts his ribs. His defiance is gone in an instant as he winces in pain, with a sharp intake of breath.

"This ends when _I_ say it ends."

He cuts the other side; his ribs now have gashes in them. Error winces again, tears of pain in his eyes.

With a satisfied look on his face, Sarid gets off Error and looks down at him.

Error shows no sign of moving, he's just lying there in the snow with his eyes closed, breathing shakily.

"This won't be as much fun if you stay here." Sarid says, walking around him "But fine. Stay here if you want. But if you run, the longer it takes me to find you, and the more time you get to heal."

Error looks up at him then turns over, now lying on his stomach in the snow.

"...Think about it." Sarid then leaves, he's going to wait and see what he does.

Error lays there for a while. The cold snow feels nice and numbing on his wounded ribs and aching bones.

 _...He's right. Besides I've had enough of this. I won't take this lying down_.

A couple minutes pass.

 _Sigh_. _Ok time to move_

He slowly gets up, glitching a bit when he sees the imprint of blood in the snow. He shakes his head.

 _Can't focus on that now_.

And he takes off into the forest, walking steadily, knowing he's in no good condition to run.

_He'll continue this chase. I might as well make him work for it._


	8. Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error is too tired to run any longer

Error walks through the snow, clutching his chest. He puts as much energy as possible into healing his wounds.

 _Wish I'd taken the time to learn healing magic_ , he thinks.

He doesn't bother trying to get a healing item, his portal didn't work so well last time. He's just walking and focusing on letting his body naturally heal itself. The pain isn't as prominent anymore. He lets out a sigh... or... the equivalent of one.

_Sarid's hate is so powerful... I know for a fact there's a good person inside him... and Axelia so I guess two good people. If he goes on like this much longer though... I wonder if that good person will still be alive. There's gotta be a way to_ -

His thoughts were interrupted with the snapping of a branch. He looks around. Silence. After a while he continues warily.

Sarid waits and once Error's a certain distance away follows him silently. Watching him. He's tired of playing hide and seek, he'd rather just keep the chase

Error keeps walking wondering what his future is.

 _Am I going to die this time? I've gotten pretty lucky so far..._ He shudders. _My luck is bound to run out_.

He keeps his pace for quite a while, longer than last time it seems.

 _Huh... Where is he?_ A flutter of hope rises in Error's chest, but he brings it down quick. _No. He wouldn't be letting me go now. He's close and he knows it._

Error continues walking. Snow gently starts to fall and a fog creeps in, settling around the forest.

_Right... that's not creepy at all._

A clump of snow falls off a tree and onto Error's shoulder, he jumps a bit at first then sighs and shakes it off.

_Maybe he's giving me the cold shoulder_ He chuckles in his mind.

Sarid continues on, snow or fog won't get in his way, he decides he wants to be to the side of Error. He moves silently, until he's walking beside Error a distance away, keeping pace with him. He's invisible in the fog. His grin grows as he knows what to do for some fun before catching him again.

A whistle is heard, slow, melodic, and haunting. It echoes around Error and through the area. It's impossible to tell where it comes from.

_...I spoke too soon_

Sarid continues to whistle a slow and taunting version of _Megalo Strike Back_. Error feels the fear rise up in him. His eyes dart around and he turns in place, trying desperately to figure out the direction the song comes from. He's freaked out... just as his hunter wanted.

 _Oh what fun_ Sarid thinks continuing his song.

Panic flares up in Error's eyes as they dart around straining to see in the dense fog and snowfall. The song seemingly bounces off every surface, Error turns in place desperately searching for his attacker, knowing running would be no use.

Sarid keeps whistling, his grin growing ever wider. He climbs a tree right by Error, his whistling masking any creaking the tree makes in protest.

 _Where is he, **where is he**?!_ the whistle gets louder then suddenly... stops

Error is even more panicked now. He breathes heavily, fear taking over him and holding him in place. He turns around, his back against a tree.

“ _Error watch out!”_ Axelia's voice shouts.

Error looks behind him just in time to see Sarid pounce out of his perch in the tree towards him. He dodges and rolls away from the attacker.

Sarid growls "Lia! You made me miss!"

" _Error, **run**!_" She shouts

Error stands up and pants, sweat appearing on his forehead.

 ** _I can't!_** he shouts in his head. Somehow, she understands.


	9. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cornered, wounded, and half unconscious, the Destroyer of Worlds is helpless now

" _Sarid this is enough! What do I have to show you to tell you killing him won't do anything good!?_ "

"Nothing you can say, dear sister, would change my mind," he bellows. "You've been corrupted by him. The only cure is his shattered soul, and his dust scattered across the snow."

His manic smile returns "So want to play? I've been _dying_ to see how far my toy can go... when _disassembled_."

Despite the circumstances Error gets an incredulous look on his face.

" _Toy? **Toy?!** Seriously?!!_" Then he thinks about the rest of the sentence. _...I've been disassembled enough times in my life, **thank you very much**._ And he turns around to leave.

"Where are you going, plaything?" Sarid frowns at him

 _Away from this conversation_.

"I'm not done with you yet."

 _Don't care._ He continues walking away

"Get back here!"

 _That is literally the most ridiculous thing you've said while sober_.

"GET BACK HERE!"

_Fwoosh_

Sarid's knife flies right past Error and _twaang_ lands in a tree right next to him. Error gulps and starts running. At least... as much as he _can_ run.

Sarid gives chase and pulls his knife out of the tree it was lodged in.

Error runs between trees and bushes barely dodging them with his limited visibility, and it doesn't help he took off his glasses. Out of everything, he doesn't want to buy a new pair of those. Although... that doesn't matter much if he doesn't make it out.

Sarid follows easily. His prey is slow and tired. Weakened. He's just got to get the right angle...

It all happened within the blink of an eye. The _shing_ of Sarid throwing the knife

_Fwoosh_

then...

**_CRACK!!_ **

...Error didn't register it at first. Then immense pain shoots up his entire left side as Sarid's knife lodges into his shoulder, the clavicle and surrounding bones cracked and cut. He's pinned to the tree and dares not move lest he lose his arm. He winces and cries out in pain

"Gotcha." Sarid says in almost a sing song voice. "I told you. I'm _not_ done."

Error breathes slowly and deeply, his soul is pounding a mile a minute and his attacker walks up, grinning menacingly.

_I can't move... **I can't move**._

Sarid grabs the handle of his knife, and rips it out of the tree and bones

Error gives a silent scream as his shoulder bleeds and reflexively puts his hand up to it. His clavicle is in two pieces and his arm is barely hanging on. He leans against the tree struggling to stand through the pain. A sound much like a whine escapes his throat. His vision blurs, he tries to move his arm... but he can’t. The pain intensifies and Error slides down the tree trunk till he's sitting on the ground. He's starting to black out... the world is fading...

"That's another form of running away, Destroyer. And like I said. _I'm not done_."

He touches his hand to his victim’s chest, making him glitch intensely at the contact. Sarid's eyes glow red, powerful magic pulses through Error's body. His shoulder, neck, chest and various other cuts and scars glow. He's instantly fully conscious. And fully aware of the pain.

As usual, he feels weighed down, constant pain flowing through his body. His mind is forced into an almost sensory overload state, his injured arm feels extremely heavy and his shoulder is just in massive pain... but... there's something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of light comedy: the OuterTale annoying dog has stolen some of Error's bones (the ones that won't hurt if they get lost) when the Destroyer is asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a roleplay


End file.
